Hujan dan Tetesan Cinta
by Nona Biru Tua
Summary: Hujan dan tetesan-tetesan cinta malam ini seakan mengaburkan jarak di antara mereka./Untuk #FWFestIII prompt 'distance'/fluff again XP


**Judul**: Hujan dan Tetesan Cinta

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre**: Family

**Peringatan**: Diikutsertakan dalam **FWFest III** dengan _prompt_ **'**_**distance'**_, AR (saya berharap ini bukan hanya khayalan XP), sedikit _fluff_, _next generation_, OC, _almost future fic_.

* * *

><p>Ketika Kumiko mulai mengenal ini dan itu tentang dunia <em>ninja<em>, maka hal yang paling ia mengerti adalah eksistensi kedua orang tuanya di Konoha. Terlalu banyak hal absurd yang menjadi tombak pemikirannya. Sulit dijangkau, namun selalu ingin untuk ditarik-ulur. Bagaimana dulu dua orang hebat itu bertaruh dengan segala kemampuan, cara mereka bertahan hidup saat kehancuran di mana-mana, dan yang terpenting adalah rasa cinta—bagaimana mereka bisa memikirkan cinta padahal saat itu keduanya dalam posisi yang berlawanan. Namun itu tadi, terlalu banyak hal absurd yang ada di kepalanya. Ia memang memikirkan, ia memang berkeinginan menjadi satu hal yang istimewa, tapi dengan caranya sendiri.

Mau tidak mau ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia terlahir di keluarga yang sangat sempurna, ayah yang baik dan hebat, ibu yang lembut dengan kemampuan medis tinggi, serta kehadiran kakak yang selalu menjaganya dalam berbagai permainan—semasa kecil. Dan lambat laun ia mulai bermimpi untuk bisa sesempurna mereka.

Pertumbuhan Kumiko di dunia _ninja_ tak selamanya baik-baik saja. Ia mewarisi ambisi besar milik sang ayah, di mana ia harus mencapai target tinggi untuk bisa bertahan dan menjadi orang nomor satu. Mungkin sedari kecil ia sudah dijejali dengan hal-hal yang luar biasa, sehingga ketika ia menginjak usia lima belas tahun, ada hasrat besar untuk lebih hebat.

Menjadi _anbu_ misalnya. Ia sendiri sadar bahwa keputusannya membawa risiko yang besar. Selain usianya yang terlalu muda, _anbu_ bukan hal remeh-temeh, dan Kumiko merasa ia mampu menanggungnya. Hanya butuh izin dari ayah tercinta. Baginya itu mudah saja, karena selama ini sang ayah selalu mengizinkan apa yang Kumiko ingin lakukan—selama ia sendiri sadar dengan apa yang diminta...

"Tidak," kata Sasuke tegas, sama sekali tidak beranjak dari pandangannya ke arah mangkok dan sumpit.

...namun untuk kali ini tidak. Ya, itu jawaban sang ayah. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Dan itu belum bisa membuat Kumiko berhenti untuk mencoba.

"Ayah, aku sudah bisa mengikuti ujian chuunin saat usiaku dua belas tahun. Kumohon izinkan aku menjadi anbu. Aku juga ingin menjadi seperti Fuuma-niisan."

_Menjadi seperti Fuuma-niisan_. Inilah yang dimaksud absurd dalam hal lain. Kumiko selalu ingin bersaing dengan sang kakak meskipun dalam kondisi tertentu ia sangat menyayanginya. Demikian, alasan tersebut tak ubah membuat sang ayah tetap teguh dengan ucapannya.

"Aku benci Ayah!"

Fuuma merasa dirinya tadi disebut-sebut langsung saja menoleh ke arah sang ibu.

Malam itu, tidak ada yang bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke, termasuk Sakura. Ayah dua anak itu tidak banyak berkomentar setelah selesai makan dan langsung masuk ke kamar. Begitu pun dengan Kumiko. Anak perempuan Uchiha itu terlihat sangat kecewa dan buru-buru pergi sebelum menghabiskan makan malamnya.

Sakura dan Fuuma saling bertukar pandang. Sepertinya sangat sulit menemukan tujuan dari dua orang bersifat sama yang tengah bermasalah. Namun naluri seorang ibu lebih peka, Sakura meletakkan mangkok dan sumpitnya untuk segera menyusul Kumiko. Ada banyak hal yang harus mereka bicarakan malam ini. Ya, seharusnya begitu kalau Fuuma tidak menarik tangan Sakura dan meminta untuk kembali duduk.

"Saat ini mereka sedang ingin sendiri, Ibu," kata Fuuma lembut.

"Hanya sebentar."

"Hanya sebentar juga, berikan saja waktu berpikir. Ayah dan Kumiko bukan tipe orang yang ingin didekati atau dihibur ketika sedang ada masalah, mereka hanya ingin dipahami."

Mungkin Fuuma benar, Sakura terlalu buru-buru memutuskan. Perlahan, sebuah tarikan tipis membentuk semacam kurva di bibir Sakura.

"Kalau begitu habiskan makananmu lalu istirahat, pulang dari misi tentu membuat badan menjadi sangat lelah."

"Baik, Bu," jawab Fuuma.

* * *

><p>Pagi hari ditandai dengan matahari jingga yang menyembul dari timur. Burung-burung berkicauan saat cahaya keemasan menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Udara dingin di sekitar kini perlahan menjadi hangat. Embun-embun segar terbentuk dan melekat pada dedaunan dari pohon-pohon yang rindang. Tak hanya itu, sekelebat hari menyiang, orang-orang mulai beraktivitas di bawah terang tamaram pagi, menyulutkan semangat tersendiri untuk semakin giat.<p>

Sebuah rumah sederhana yang terletak di salah satu sudut Konoha terbilang lebih tenang dari rumah-rumah yang lain. Tak ada suara berisik atau kejar-kejaran. Tak ada jejeritan putus asa karena tingkah anak kecil dan sebagainya. Sepertinya penghuni rumah tersebut menjadikan setiap pagi adalah anugerah untuk dinikmati. Ketenangan yang ada akan memberi perasaan nyaman dan membuat kekuatan baru mengalir pada setiap pembuluh darah.

Tenang, karena rumah itu milik Sasuke Uchiha.

Tampak dari sebuah sudut dalam rumah itu, Sakura Uchiha sedang membenahi ruang makan. Beberapa sajian sisa makan malam ia sisihkan lalu menggantinya dengan hidangan pagi yang menghangatkan. Tangan-tangannya sudah sangat terlatih untuk mengerjakan hal semacam itu—di samping untuk meninju dan mengobati pasien. Selama belasan tahun ia belajar bagaimana menjadi pribadi yang lebih tenang dan dewasa, bersama Sasuke Uchiha tentu saja.

"Ibu."

Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara, Kumiko, ia berjalan menuju ibunya, duduk sambil menopang dagu.

"_Ohayou,_ Kumiko-chan," sapa Sakura ramah.

"_Ohayou_, Ibu. Apa ayah sudah bangun?"

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Kumiko. "_Hai_. _Doushita no_? Mungkin sedang berlatih dengan Fuuma-kun di halaman belakang."

Kumiko mendesah lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ingatan akan pertengkaran semalam membuat pikirannya kacau. Baru kali itu ia mendengar kata 'tidak' dari ayahnya. Selama ini ayahnya selalu menerima apapun keputusan yang ia buat, termasuk mengikuti ujian _chuunin_ walaupun usianya masih sangat muda. Tetapi semalam, ketika Kumiko mengatakan keinginannya untuk menjadi _anbu_ seperti Fuuma, ayahnya menolak dengan satu kata saja, 'tidak', tanpa penjelasan lagi tentunya.

Sakura paham dengan apa yang Kumiko pikirkan.

"Kau sudah yakin dengan apa yang kau inginkan, hm?" tanya Sakura.

Kumiko kembali mendesah sebelum berkata, "Keinginanku wajar. Semua orang tua di desa ini selalu menuruti keinginan anak mereka, mendukung dengan sepenuh hati. Kenapa ayah—paling tidak aku membutuhkan alasan."

Sakura tidak yakin bisa menenangkan perasaan puterinya. Satu belaian, dua belaian, tiga belaian, hingga membuat kepala anak perempuan itu bersandar di bahu sang ibu untuk melepas gundah walau hanya semenit.

"Ibu percaya padamu, tapi ayah pasti punya alasan lain. Kami pernah membicarakan sesuatu sebelum memiliki kalian, seperti harapan dan cita-cita. Dan rasanya tidak mungkin kalau ayah tidak mengerti akan cita-citamu."

Entahlah, entahlah apa yang ingin Kumiko katakan. Ia ingin membantah, namun dengan ibunya ia terlalu sungkan. Ada sesuatu yang sebenarnya hendak ia katakan.

"Aku mau ke luar. Erizu-neesan mengajakku berlatih bersama Minato-niisan dan yang lainnya. Tolong beri tahu Fuuma-niisan kalau bertanya, Ibu," kata Kumiko sebelum berdiri tegak dan kembali ke kamar menyiapkan barang-barang untuk latihan.

Sakura menghela napas memandangi punggung puterinya yang perlahan semakin menghilang.

* * *

><p>"Chidori Nagashi!"<p>

Kilatan listrik biru mengalir ke jemari Fuuma setelah segel _ninjutsu_ berhasil ia bentuk. Beberapa detik kemudian ia berlari dengan cepat menerjang ayahnya yang berdiri dengan segel yang sama. Tak perlu banyak waktu untuk membuat keduanya bertemu dalam satu garis dan saling mengeluarkan jurus.

"HYAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Fuuma saat ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaga untuk mendorong Sasuke sehingga mundur beberapa sentimeter dari posisi awal.

Seringai muncul dari sudut bibir Fuuma, namun agaknya ia terlalu lengah dan akhirnya terpental oleh tendangan Sasuke setelah ia panik saat sebuah _kunai_ hampir mengenai perutnya.

**BRAKKK**

Fuuma terjatuh dengan sangat keras. Ia terlihat meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi pinggangnya. Awalnya ia merasa kalah, namun napas Sasuke yang terdengar sebagai embusan kekecewaan membuat Fuuma kembali bangkit. Dengan cepat pemuda itu berlari menyongsong ayahnya sambil melempar _shuriken_.

Meleset. Sasuke berlari di atas batang pohon yang berdiri tegak sempurna, mencari perlindungan kemudian menyerang dengan tiba-tiba.

"Mangekyou Sharingan."

* * *

><p>"Sakura," seru Sasuke yang kelihatannya kesusahan memapah tubuh puteranya yang penuh luka. Diserang menggunakan <em>Mangekyou Sharingan<em> secara tiba-tiba tidaklah enak.

Sakura muncul dari dalam dapur dengan sebuah celemek yang masih dipakai. Langkahnya tergopoh-gopoh menyongsong suaminya untuk membantu.

"Ya ampun, kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Uhuk. Ibu, aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin hanya perlu istirahat," Fuuma berusaha membebaskan diri dari Sasuke dan Sakura, lalu berjalan sangat pelan menuju kamarnya yang tidak jauh.

Sementara itu, Sakura justru menatap suaminya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia bicarakan. Tetapi, setelah melihat sebuah luka memanjang di lengan Sasuke, ia mengurungkan niat. Dengan hati-hati _kunoichi_ tersebut menggenggam tangan sang suami.

"Sebaiknya diobati agar tidak infeksi," kata Sakura.

Sasuke menghela napas dan mengikuti istrinya.

* * *

><p>Matahari semakin merah. Beberapa pedangan sudah beranjak mengusungi dagangan mereka. <em>Ninja<em>-_ninja_ bergerak searah menuju kantor Hokage untuk melaporkan misi mereka yang telah selesai. Satu-dua di antara mereka terlihat mengalami luka-luka berat sehingga harus dipapah selama perjalanan. Sungguh pemandangan yang menyedihkan ketika sebuah kelompok dari negara yang besar masih saja dapat dikalahkan oleh kelompok lain.

Kumiko mungkin bisa mengerti dengan keadaan demikian, ia sudah hidup belasan tahun dengan orang-orang hebat, orang-orang yang selalu diselamatkan saat berada di ujung kematian. Kadang ia berpikir keras untuk meretas semua ganjalan di kepalanya, ia tahu betapa besarnya pengorbanan seorang _ninja_, oleh karena itu ia bertekad menjadi seorang _anbu_, sangat yakin bahwa itu bisa membuatnya lebih berarti. Mungkin. Sebelum ayahnya mengeluarkan ultimatum 'tidak', ia tengah bermimpi dan berharap terlalu banyak.

Jauh di dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali marah. Ia benar-benar belum bisa memahami segala bentuk pola pikir yang ayahnya miliki. Ya, ia tahu kalau selama ini tidak ada yang tidak dilakukan ayahnya untuk membuat keluarga bahagia. Bahkan Kumiko yakin bahwa ayah yang ia miliki mampu memenangkan kontes Ayah Paling Baik Sejagad.

Kumiko meneruskan perjalanannya—ia belum mau pulang ke rumah meskipun sudah seharian berlatih bersama kawan-kawan serta seniornya. Cukup menyenangkan, tapi ia sadar tak selamanya ia bermain-main.

* * *

><p>Sakura membuka pintu kayu perlahan—dengan sepiring <em>dango<em> dan segelas _ocha. _Sangat hati-hati, ia menghampiri tempat di mana Sasuke berbaring. Wajah suaminya kini terlihat jauh lebih kelelahan dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya, bahkan sebuah handuk yang melingkar di leher serta kimono yang tidak terikat sempurna sudah cukup untuk mengatakan bahwa Sasuke benar-benar butuh istirahat lebih banyak.

"Pasti bekerja keras," gumam Sakura setelah meletakkan makanan. Ia mencoba mengambil handuk dan menutup dada Sasuke yang sedikit terbuka, "kalau begini terus bisa kena masuk angin."

Sakura mengamati tiap jengkal tubuh suaminya. Tubuh itu sudah bekerja keras selama hampir empat puluh tahun. Ia berjuang dalam lingkup dunia yang keras, bertarung melawan dirinya sendiri, hingga akhirnya menjadi sesosok pemimpin tangguh. Tak bisa Sakura pungkiri bahwa beban yang ditanggung Sasuke semakin berat setelah kedua anak mereka tumbuh dewasa. Tanggung jawab sebagai kepala keluarga seolah menuntutnya menjadi semakin kuat agar bisa melindungi orang-orang yang dicintai.

Jika selama 24 tahun Sasuke habiskan sendiri, maka setelah itu ia harus berbagi. Tak akan ada lagi acara setelah-misi-menyendiri, ia mengubah kebiasaan itu menjadi setelah-misi-berkumpul-dengan-keluarga. Ya, itu perubahan yang sangat jelas terjadi. Meskipun tetap dengan perangainya yang kaku dan diam, Sasuke tetap bisa menjadi sandaran hangat bagi anak-anaknya. Namun kondisi tubuhnya saat ini memang tak mengizinkan berbuat lebih keras lagi. Sakura selalu mendapati Sasuke kelelahan berat setelah misi lebih dari seminggu, dan sesampainya di rumah ia langsung tidur, tidak ada berkumpul. Semua anggota keluarga seharusnya mengerti itu, namun jauh di dalam lubuk hati Sakura, ia merasa sangat kesepian dan kosong.

"Ibu," panggil Fuuma dari arah pintu dengan suara yang lumayan keras.

"Ssssh! Kau bisa membuat ayahmu bangun," balas Sakura sambil menutup bibir dengan telunjuknya.

"Maaf, Bu."

Sakura mengerti, ada hal yang ingin anak sulungnya sampaikan. "Ada apa?"

Fuuma merasa sedikit tidak enak karena hampir membangunkan ayahnya. Ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya untuk menghilangkan sungkan. "Ah tidak, nanti saja. Lagi pula tidak terlalu penting."

Fuuma meninggalkan kamar.

"Kau di sini?" tanya Sasuke menyadarkan Sakura yang memandangi kepergian puteranya.

"Kenapa bangun? Kau terbangun karena Fuuma-kun ya?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Setelah mengembalikan kesadarannya, ia mencoba untuk duduk tegap menyamai kedudukan Sakura.

"Bagaimana kondisimu? Masih sakit?"

Rupanya kebiasaan menyerang lawan tidak sepenuhnya hilang dari Sakura—walaupun sedang bersama suami. Dan seperti biasa, dari banyak pertanyaan yang Sakura ajukan tak satu pun yang dijawab oleh Sasuke.

"Seharusnya yang kau khawatirkan itu Fuuma."

"Fuuma sudah tidak apa-apa. Dia masih sangat tangguh untuk menerima seranganmu."

Tersenyum, Sakura menutup ucapannya.

"Sebenarnya aku mendapat misi lagi dari Hokage."

"Eh? Bukankah kau baru pulang tiga hari yang lalu?"

Sasuke melenguh. Ini juga bukan keinginannya, sungguh. Sehebat apapun ia, ia juga memiliki batas stamina.

"Apa boleh buat. Aku akan berangkat besok pagi dan kembali tiga bulan setelahnya."

"Mendadak sekali!"

Sakura sadar, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain memberikan dukungan pada Sasuke. Ia sendiri tahu bahwa suaminya juga tidak ingin seperti ini. Terlalu banyak waktu yang mereka buang. Masih dengan keragu-raguan, Sakura mengambil piring dan gelas yang berisi _dango_ dan _ocha_ yang ia buat untuk Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan Kumiko?" tanya Sasuke.

"_Ne_ Sasuke-kun, sepertinya kalian berada di dua tebing yang terpisah."

Sasuke menatap istrinya dengan seksama. "Aku harap kau bisa mengerti bagaimana kita harus tetap menjaganya, Sakura."

Sebenarnya Sakura juga tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Dia sudah besar, aku yakin dia bisa mengerti. Hanya butuh waktu. Ya, waktu."

* * *

><p>Kumiko hanya tahu dari Fuuma kalau kedai ramen milik Teuchi-jisan bisa begitu nyaman. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah mau makan di sana, bahkan untuk duduk sekalipun. Kakaknya terlalu banyak bercerita ini-itu padanya, pun tidak pernah membuatnya tertarik untuk mencoba. Dan ketika keisengannya hadir, ia memutuskan mengikuti saran kakak tercinta. Memang tidak buruk.<p>

"Hei, kamu Kumiko Uchiha ya?" tanya seorang pria tua yang memakai pakaian a la koki. Kumiko menduga, bahwa pria itu adalah Teuchi-jisan.

"_Hai, yoroshiku_," jawab Kumiko sopan.

"Aku Teuchi, pemilik kedai ini. Aku tahu ini pertama kalinya kau datang kemari," Teuchi melihat wajah bingung Kumiko dengan jelas, "ahaha... Fuuma sering bercerita tentangmu. Huh, kalau dilihat-lihat kalian ini memang sangat berbeda. Kakakmu ceria dan sangat bersemangat, sedangkan kau lebih terlihat pendiam dan sopan, mirip sekali dengan ayahmu. Tapi sepertinya kalian berdua ada sedikit perbedaan. Hm, Sasuke orangnya keras kepala dan angkuh, dan sepertinya dirimu tidak demikian. Hehehe..."

Kumiko tidak menjawab lagi, ia malah mencoba menjejali mulutnya dengan ramen hangat yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari Ayame-neesan.

_Keras kepala dan angkuh__, _benarkah ia harus melupakan impiannya menjadi seorang _anbu_ hanya karena ia tidak bisa melawan ayahnya?

_Padahal aku hanya ingin membuat ia bangga._

**SLRUPPP...**

"Ji-san, boleh aku minta lagi ramennya?"

* * *

><p>"Mungkin Kumiko masih tidur. Dia pulang larut malam," jelas Sakura sambil membungkus <em>bento<em> untuk bekal Sasuke selama di perjalanan.

"Ayah berangkat misi dengan siapa saja? Shikamaru-jisan ikut?" tanya Fuuma setelah menyelesaikan sesuap nasinya.

"Iya, Shikamaru, dan Neji. Mungkin ini misi yang sangat sulit, jadi Hokage memilih jounin-jounin seperti kami."

"_Aa_... Ayah pasti bisa!"

Fuuma tersenyum ceria. Pemuda itu melemparkan pandangan ke arah ibunya yang sudah siap dengan sekotak bekal. Pagi ini ia sendiri yang akan mengantarkan sang ayah ke pintu gerbang desa, merasa momen yang tepat untuk lebih dekat dengan sang ayah. Wajar saja, kebanyakan anak laki-laki akan cenderung menjaga jarak terhadap ayah, yah, walaupun dalam keluarga Uchiha ada beberapa perbedaan definisi mengenai 'jarak' tersebut.

"Ini bekalnya, Sasuke-kun hati-hati ya!" kata Sakura manis sebelum memberikan bekal pada Sasuke.

"_Aa_, jaga dirimu dan juga anak-anak."

"Baiklah, Bu, kami pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati..."

* * *

><p>Seperti ada yang meremukkan tulangnya, Kumiko merasa sakit di sekujur tubuh. Ia sedikit menyesal karena kemarin memforsir tenaga begitu keras demi menyelesaikan latihan. Banyak sekali hal yang ia pelajari sampai-sampai tak ingat jika tubuhnya butuh istirahat. Ditambah dengan begadang di kedai ramen sampai larut malam. Tidak habis pikir, ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa bisa begitu ceroboh terhadap kesehatan. Padahal ibunya sudah berulang kali berteriak tentang ini-itu agar nantinya tidak merepotkan orang lain.<p>

Kepalanya masih sangat pusing untuk dipaksa bangkit dari tempat tidur. Namun ia memaksakan diri untuk sekadar menyapa keluarganya di ruang makan seperti biasa. Ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan, bertatapan dengan ayahnya lalu meminta maaf. Ya ampun, bahkan sejujurnya ia belum rela mengaku salah. Apa salahnya? Memiliki cita-cita?

Baru saja Kumiko membuka pintu kamar, Sakura sudah berdiri membawakan beberapa makanan untuk sarapan.

"Sudah sejak kapan kau bangun, hm?" tanya Sakura.

"_Ano_, baru saja. Kenapa Ibu repot-repot membawakan makanan kemari? Aku bisa ambil sendiri."

Sakura mendesah, memang sudah lama sekali ia tidak memanjakan sang puteri tercinta. Sedih rasanya, namun ia harus bersyukur lantaran Kumiko bukan anak yang manja seperti dirinya dulu. Maka setelah mendengar deretan protes dari Kumiko, Sakura hanya mengulas senyum dan mengajak puterinya masuk kamar kembali.

"Semalam kau ke mana saja? Tidak tahu kalau ayahmu sampai marah-marah menanyakan apa saja yang kau kerjakan."

"Ayah marah-marah memang sudah bukan hal yang asing, Bu."

Sakura membelai rambut Kumiko—yang berwarna sama dengan miliknya.

"Jadi apa yang bisa kau mengerti?"

"Mengerti apa? Tentang kemarin malam? Tentu saja tidak semudah itu. Ayah bertingkah seolah ia tahu segalanya tentang hidupku. Enak saja."

Sakura masih tetap membelai rambut Kumiko.

"Dasar anak nakal, ya sudah habiskan dulu makanan ini lalu berlatih. Kumpulkan dulu tenagamu baru bisa menjadi anbu." Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidur meninggalkan naman yang penuh dengan makanan, berharap Kumiko lekas menghabiskannya.

Tunggu, kenapa ibunya berkata seolah mengizinkan ia menjadi _anbu_? Ya, mungkin ibunya memang begitu dan ayahnya tidak.

"Ibu."

"Ya?"

"Mana ayah? Apa dia ada misi lagi?"

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tiga bulan."

* * *

><p>Dalam tiga bulan terakhir ini keluarga Uchiha seolah sedang menjadi keluarga populer bagi para pemakai jasa <em>ninja<em>. Selain Sasuke, Fuuma dan Kumiko selalu mendapat giliran permintaan misi. Namun Fuuma dan Kumiko berbeda, berjalan-jalan meninggalkan desa berhari-hari sudah menjadi hal yang wajar bagi Fuuma karena ia _anbu_, tapi bagi Kumiko hal tersebut sangatlah luar biasa. Betapa gadis itu sangat menyukai pertempuran, dan ketika misi datang ia akan lebih senang jika mendapat misi rank A.

Menyibukkan diri dengan misi rupanya berdampak positif bagi Kumiko. Perlahan ia mulai lupa akan keinginannya menjadi _anbu_. Tidak sepenuhnya memang, namun lebih berkurang dan mungkin itu yang sebaiknya ia rasakan.

Waktu tiga bulan itu terlalu lama bagi Kumiko untuk menunggu. Menunggu. Ya, menunggu. Bukan tidak mungkin setiap hari ia membuntuti sang ibu dan menanyakan kepastian kapan ayahnya pulang. Ia bahkan tidak yakin mengapa ia bisa menanti kepulangan ayahnya segila ini. Namun, seberapa dalamnya keinginan untuk bertemu, seolah jarak yang meretas di antara mereka belum seutuhnya hilang. Ya, Kumiko sadar itu. Dan ia bingung, apa yang akan ia perbuat jika Sasuke benar-benar pulang nanti dan menemuinya satu jam setelah ini.

Tidak ada yang membuatnya kesal selama tiga bulan ini, tidak ada yang membuatnya ingin mengomel karena sikap tak acuh, tidak ada yang membuatnya merasa menjadi anak kecil selamanya, tidak ada ayah membuat hidupnya sedikit berubah, meskipun hanya tiga bulan. Kadang dalam satu kesempatan—ketika ia berkunjung ke rumah salah seorang teman—ia merasakan iri luar biasa. Bagaimana bisa mereka bercengkerama dengan tidak ada beban, saling bertukar pikiran, saling menghibur. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mendapatkannya dari Sasuke Uchiha. Ayahnya pergi terlalu lama dan mungkin saat pulang nanti keadaan mereka tak akan jauh lebih baik. Inikah yang disebut rindu dan iri dalam waktu yang bersamaan?

* * *

><p>Hari ini tim Sasuke akan tiba di Konoha. Kabar itu sudah sampai ke telinga Kumiko dan sukses membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Apa yang harus ia siapkan demi menyambut kehadiran sang ayah? Apa? Sungguh, sebenarnya Kumiko tak ingin dunia tahu bahwa ia adalah orang pertama yang sangat merindukan Sasuke—setelah ibunya tentu saja. Tapi Fuuma dan Sakura terlalu naif untuk pura-pura tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan kacau yang tengah Kumiko alami.<p>

"Tidak usah gugup seperti itu," kata Fuuma sambil melepas tawa ringannya, Kumiko selalu sebal dengan itu. Pemuda itu menepuk pundak sang adik yang tengah sibuk membereskan peralatan dapur—yang habis dipakai untuk memasak makanan istimewa untuk Sasuke.

"Singkirkan tangan Kakak atau kupatahkan."

"Galak sekali, kau ini mirip siapa sih?"

Kumiko tidak membalas gurauan kakaknya. Ia terlalu sibuk, piring-piring kotor itu sudah harus siap dan bersih ketika ibu mereka pulang membawa berita dari kantor Hokage.

"_Tadaima_..." Suara Sakura yang nyaring membuat keduanya berpaling ke arah pintu utama.

"_Okaeri_," jawab Fuuma.

Sebelum Fuuma dan Kumiko menyusulnya, Sakura sudah berada di ruangan itu. Wajahnya menggambarkan kekhawatiran yang besar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu memandang Fuuma dan Kumiko secara bergantian. Kumiko menghentikan acara mencuci piringnya dan lebih penasaran dengan apa yang ibunya bawa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kumiko tak sabar.

Sakura menghela napas panjang dan terlihat tengah berpikir untuk menemukan kalimat yang tepat. Mata zamrudnya entah mengapa lebih ditekankan pada Kumiko, seolah ingin berbicara apa adanya. Sekali lagi Sakura hanya bisa mendesah dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ibu, ada apa? Berita apa yang Ibu bawa dari kantor Naruto-jisan, eh?" Kali ini Fuuma yang bertanya.

"Ini sangat mengejutkan. Jadi Ibu mohon pada kalian agar tetap tenang dan kita atasi bersama-sama." Sakura menatap mereka dengan sepenuh hati. "Misi sukses, namun ada beberapa chuunin yang terluka bahkan tewas. Dari tiga jounin yang ada, ayah kalianlah yang mengalami luka paling serius di bagian kepala. Saat ini ia sedang tak sadarkan diri."

Kumiko diam. Terasa ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba menggerus hatinya. Itu semua terdengar seperti lelucon musim panas yang selalu diberikan Fuuma sewaktu kecil. Ayahnya sangat hebat, mana mungkin?

"Lalu di mana mereka sekarang?" tanya Fuuma setelah melihat reaksi adiknya.

Sakura meraih tubuh Kumiko ke dalam pelukannya, memasukkan wajah tirus itu ke dalam dekapan jangan-khawatir milik sang ibu. "Sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Tim penyelamat dan kesehatan bergabung membawa mereka pulang."

* * *

><p>Bodoh. Kumiko meneriaki dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa bodoh dengan sikapnya yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ketika ibunya keluar-masuk ruang operasi ia hanya bisa melihat dan tak banyak membantu. Itu sangat menyebalkan bahkan ketika satu per satu tubuh <em>ninja<em> yang terluka dibawa masuk ke ruang perawatan, ia saat itu sehat, mengapa tidak bisa membantu? Ya ampun, perasaan kacau apa ini? Apakah ia terlalu takut kehilangan ayahnya?

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Fuuma yang baru saja duduk di samping Kumiko. Fuuma paham, sangat paham. Ia mendekatkan pundaknya pada Kumiko agar adiknya itu bisa bersandar dengan tenang.

Mereka berdua menunggu berjam-jam hingga tak sadar waktu siang hari sudah berubah menjadi petang. Fuuma tak beranjak untuk mengambil pundaknya yang pegal. Ia membiarkan Kumiko tetap bersandar. Itu yang terbaik, karena Fuuma tahu, Kumiko tidak akan mau menangis. Tak ada yang bisa membuat lebih baik daripada membiarkannya bertingkah sesuka hati. Jadi mereka tetap begitu sampai tertidur.

* * *

><p>Sakura berusaha untuk tidak ditertawakan anak-anaknya karena menangis terlalu lama. Bagaimanapun ia sangat takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengan suaminya. Dan efek dari sifat keras kepala membuat tubuhnya seakan menjelma menjadi sebatang lidi muda, lemah, tidak berdaya. Ia sudah berjam-jam mengerahkan tenaga untuk mengobati <em>ninja-ninja<em> yang terluka. Hanya satu permintaannya pada Tuhan, biarkan mereka semua sembuh dan berkumpul bersama keluarga masing-masing. Rupanya kondisi Sasuke yang buruk membuat _kunoichi_ itu lebih banyak memohon kali ini.

"Ayolah," seru Sakura saat menyalurkan _chakra_ di sebuah luka lebam di dada Sasuke. Masih ingat bagaimana tiga bulan sebelum ini ia melihat dada yang sama dalam keadaan terbuka—yang membuatnya merah padam—dan sekarang ia melihat lagi dengan keadaan yang jauh berbeda. Sakura mungkin bisa tahan untuk tidak menangis ketika tengah mengobati orang lain, namun kali ini suaminya, hidupnya, cintanya. Ada beban yang luar biasa besar ketika suatu ketika ia gagal. "Kumohon, bertahanlah. Buka matamu."

Dan Sakura benar-benar kehilangan kendalinya untuk tidak menangis, air mata yang ia bendung sekuat tenaga perlahan merembes ketika aliran _chakra_-nya sampai di luka yang ada pada wajah suaminya. Ada banyak hal yang ia ingat tentang wajah itu: perjumpaan pertama, rasa kagum, kepergian, keputusasaan, kekosongan, kerinduan. Semua kenangan ada pada wajah itu, wajah dingin yang selalu menghangatkan. Ia bahkan tak akan sanggup berdiri jika wajah itu menghilang untuk selamanya.

"Aku mohon bertahanlah, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

><p>Kumiko terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar bunyi derap hujan yang tiba-tiba mengguyur desa. Ia memandang sekitarnya, masih ada Fuuma yang ternyata sedari tadi mendekapnya. Kumiko memaksa untuk tidak tersenyum, namun ia gagal. Rasa haru terlalu sombong untuk ditaklukkan. Ia merasa harus tersenyum atas apa yang telah ia dapatkan dari kakak yang sangat ingin ia tiru. Hangat, benar-benar hangat.<p>

Namun sekelabat ingatan tentang ayahnya kembali muncul. Tiba-tiba ia takut dengan kondisi seperti ini, karena tak sedikit kesedihan yang terjadi di sekitarnya di saat hujan. Dan Kumiko ingin sekali membunuh pikiran itu.

"Kakak." Kumiko mengguncang-guncang tubuh Fuuma. Fuuma terbangun.

"A-ada apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari tahu kondisi ayah? Aku sangat—kacau," kata Kumiko.

"Hm, apa operasinya sudah selesai? Baiklah, ayo kita lihat di ruangan ibu."

Baru saja mencoba untuk bangkit, tiba-tiba sang ibu terlihat menghampiri keduanya dengan tenang.

"Ibu, bagaimana kondisi ayah?" tanya Fuuma.

Sakura tersenyum tanpa meninggalkan bekas air mata di pipinya. Ia lantas menutup mulutnya untuk menahan sesuatu yang hendak ia ungkapkan.

"Ada apa?" Kali ini Kumiko yang merasa lebih membutuhkan jawaban.

Namun Sakura malah menangis kencang lalu memeluk kedua anaknya dengan sangat kencang. "Ayah kalian sudah sadar. Ia ingin bertemu dengan kalian."

Kumiko mengeratkan pelukan, meremas baju yang ibunya pakai sambil berteriak lega dalam hati.

* * *

><p>Wajah tua itu terlihat sangat tenang dengan balutan perban di sekitarnya. Wajah tua itu terlihat begitu kelelahan. Bukan tidak mungkin baru saja ia tengah bertarung dengan kematian. Tidak. Tidak. Pikiran itu membuat Kumiko semakin gila. Ini saja sudah cukup mengerikan. Ini saja sudah cukup membunuh. Bagaimana hidupnya nanti tanpa sang ayah? Bagi orang lain Sasuke akan terlihat sebagai sosok yang tak pantas menjadi seorang ayah karena kekakuannya, tapi bagi Kumiko dan Fuuma, Sasuke adalah yang terbaik.<p>

Kumiko menggapai tangan Sasuke, berharap empunya dapat menerima pesan takut dan rindu. Benar saja, Sasuke perlahan membuka mata. Sedikit buram lama kelamaan semakin jelas bahwa ada tiga orang yang paling ia cintai tengah berkumpul menantinya.

"Ayah," seru Kumiko menempelkan tangan Sasuke ke pipinya. "Apakah kau tahu, aku nyaris bunuh diri ketika mendengar berita tentangmu?"

Sasuke belum sepenuhnya bisa merespon apa yang baru saja puterinya katakan. "Hn. Maafkan aku."

"Kami sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu, Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura seraya menghapus air matanya. "Janji tidak akan seperti ini lagi?"

"_Aa_, sekali lagi maafkan aku."

"Ayah, mungkin kami di sini memang sangat mencintaimu. Tapi percayalah, puterimu yang cengeng itu semalaman menempel di bahuku tanpa menangis. Ia sengaja menyimpannya untuk kesempatan ini. Dan kenapa ia belum juga menangis ya?"

Fuuma tidak berharap semua orang akan tertawa dengan gurauannya, atau paling tidak sang ibu masih merespon dengan tawa ringan. Mereka sedang dirundung sedih dan bahagia dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Kumiko mengeratkan genggamannya. "Ayah, maafkan aku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu mengapa aku meminta maaf. Tapi aku merasa harus setelah apa yang terjadi. Aku tidak mau menyesal nantinya. Aku sadar, bahwa membahagiakan kalian adalah hal yang kuinginkan, sedangkan hal yang kuinginkan belum tentu membahagiakan kalian. Aku tidak akan berambisi menjadi anbu lagi. Maafkan aku."

Semuanya terdiam. Sasuke menatap kepala Kumiko yang dibenamkan di ranjang sambil menggenggam tangannya. Pria itu lantas menghela napasnya dengan lembut, tidak tergesa-gesa. Lalu ia mengambil sesuatu yang terselip di saku celananya, sejenis senjata logam, dan itu memang senjata _kunai_. Bentuknya atraktif dengan beberapa ukiran di bagian yang tak tajam.

"Terima kasih karena sudah belajar menjadi dewasa, Kumiko," kata Sasuke lembut. "Ini, sebuah kunai yang kusimpan untuk diberikan kepada anak perempuanku. Kau mungkin tidak menjadi anbu, tapi kau tetap seorang ninja yang membutuhkan senjata. Ambillah, sekalipun menjadi seorang medic-nin seperti ibumu, kunai tetaplah berharga."

Sekali lagi Kumiko merasa dirinya tercubit. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dengan hati-hati, anak perempuan itu memeluk ayahnya dengan hangat. Sejuta kali pun rasanya tak akan cukup untuk mengatakan 'terima kasih' pada seseorang yang sangat ia kagumi. Maka hanya dengan inilah ia mampu berbicara.

Ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang tak sejalan dengan apa yang manusia inginkan, dan sesungguhnya hal demikin lebih baik karena Dia selalu memberi apa yang manusia butuhkan. Bagi Kumiko, impian adalah hal yang harus ia raih demi membahagiakan orang-orang di sekitar, itu keinginannya. Namun ketika Tuhan berkehendak memberikan jalan lain melalui perangai seorang Sasuke, ia perlahan menerimanya dan menjadikan hal tersebut sebagai jalan yang akan ia tempuh. Hujan deras mengiringi kebersamaan mereka. Tetesan-tetesan cinta itu mengisi kekosongan jiwa dan menyampaikan semangat baru, bagi Kumiko, Fuuma, Sakura, terlebih lagi Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>SELESAI<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>an**: Mari belajar untuk berpikir terbuka dan tidak melulu fokus pada keinginan diri sendiri. Memang sakit jika harus melepas impian demi orang lain. Hei, Tuhan memang selalu punya jalan yang lebih baik bagi kita, bukan? coret(dan ini _true-story_ saya sewaktu milih tempat kuliah lho)coret

Maaf kalau gak nyambung sama _prompt_-nya *nglirik**blackpapillon**-sama*. Sebenarnya inti dari _fanfic_ ini ya **jarak** psikologis antara Sasuke dengan Kumiko, kan sering tuh ada masalah bapak-anak karena jarak yang gak bisa disamarkan #ngeles

Oke, boleh minta _review_? *bawagolok* *dipentungduluan*


End file.
